


HABIT i przyjaciele

by NoNameRat



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve, Whispered Faith
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Noah udokumentował w wideo "Severance" i "Bridge to Nowhere" swoje przygody z HABITem. Firebrand potrzebuje pieczątki z potwierdzeniem, że spotkanie tej dwójki przeszło bez żadnych większych problemów.





	HABIT i przyjaciele

Nie kłopotał się, żeby zmienić swoje zakrwawione ubranie. Zwłaszcza, że i tak pewnie w drodze powrotnej znów pobrudzi je tym samym. HABIT spacerowym tempem, gwiżdżąc, szedł przez opustoszały już o tej godzinie park. Było cicho i ciemno, a oddalone od niego lampy przy głównej ścieżce zdawały się tylko podkreślać mrok swoim słabym niebieskawym światłem. Wyglądały bardziej jak zawieszone wysoko błędne ogniki wabiące na zgubienie, co było odwrotnym zamierzeniem idei publicznej latarni. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było sugestię istnienia miasta i ulic, ale drzewa i szelest liści skutecznie to maskowały.

Zatrzymał się na małym mostku i oparł się łokciami o metalową barierkę. Znieruchomiał na moment, a kiedy znów się poruszył, zrobił to w nienaturalny sposób – cały świat jakby zatrzymał się, zostając na pół sekundy w tyle, a HABIT parł w tym czasie do przodu, aż wpadł w cel swojej podróży. Teoretycznie nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale wystarczyło rozejrzeć się dookoła, żeby stwierdzić, że przeszedł do innego wymiaru, choć fizycznie niewiele się zmieniło. Stał teraz w bardzo charakterystycznym, niezdrowo pomarańczowo-czerwonym półmroku. To, co było ciemne zdołało wejść w jeszcze głębszy odcień, a rzeczy na które wcześniej padało światło, odbijały się przejaskrawieniem jak przy tragicznie ustawionej ekspozycji przy robieniu zdjęć. Dźwięk wiatru i szelest drzew jednocześnie zniekształcił i wyostrzył się, niemal tworząc wrażenie jakby ten kawałek świata zamknięty był w pudełku.

HABIT rozejrzał się dookoła, bardziej z nawyku niż potrzeby poprawiając swoją Death Proof czapkę z daszkiem. Niecierpliwie przemaszerował po mostku w jedną i drugą stronę, mamrocząc coś do siebie. W pewnym momencie poczuł jak coś zmieniło się w powietrzu. Było to bardzo subtelne wrażenie, wyłapane instynktownie. Skwapliwie jeszcze raz rozglądnął się, aż po chwili niedaleko dostrzegł mały jasny czerwony punkcik zawieszony w powietrzu. Zaciekawiony ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

Wśród przedziwnej parkowej kolorystyki źle zbalansowanego filmiku wideo stała kobieta. Paliła papierosa i zadzierała głowę do góry, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo. HABIT parsknął, trochę zaskoczony, a trochę rozczarowany, że nie była tym na kogo czekał.

\- Heeej Linnie! – zagaił do niej, podchodząc bliżej. Nie bardzo miał nic innego do roboty, więc równie dobrze mógł zabić czas z Linnie, którą miał za lokalnego dziwaka paru okolicznych wymiarów.  Odwróciła się w stronę głosu, ale nie skoncentrowała na HABITcie spojrzenia. Wodziła przez chwilę wzrokiem gdzieś dookoła, uśmiechnęła się nikle do siebie, pociągnęło krótko papierosa i wróciła do swoich obserwacji. HABIT podążył za jej przykładem i również zerknął na niebo, tak na trzy sekundy, bo niczego więcej poza brudną czernią znaleźć nie mógł, a więcej cierpliwości na kontemplacje nie posiadał.  
\- Okay. W porządku. Tak się po prostu wpatrujesz się w nicość. Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Wyobrażam sobie, że wiesz, że niczego tam nie ma, prawda? – spytał, ewidentnie oczekując odpowiedzi. Prawie stracił na nią nadzieję, ale Linnie przekręciła głowę niemal opierając ją na swoim ramieniu i zadumanym tonem odpowiedziała:  
\- Ciemność. Tak, oczywiście. Nieoznakowane, ale charakterystyczne punkty. Oczywiście.

Usta HABITa rozciągnęły się w szerokim, rozbawionym i drwiącym uśmiechu, zadowolony, że wreszcie coś z niej wyciągnął i jak zawsze była to jakaś enigmatyczna bzdura. Zaraz też zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i jeszcze raz dla pewności przeczesał wzrokiem pusty nieboskłon. Dalej nic nowego na horyzoncie.  
\- Jakie punkty – spytał wreszcie. – Masz na myśli, że gwiazdy? W tym wymiarze nie ma gwiazd, Linnie. Chryste, łatwiej się czasem z tym zdeformowanym Psem rozmawia niż z tobą, a słyszałaś gościa – za wiele to to do powiedzenia konkretnego nie ma.  
\- Nie widać, ale słychać. Śpiewają. Powinieneś czasem spróbować. Słuchać – odpowiedziała spokojnie strzepując popiół z papierosa. HABIT jakby niechętnie, ale jednak na chwilę zamilkł, teatralnie przystawiając dłoń do ucha. W końcu wzruszył ramionami w niemal komediowy sposób implikując że poddaje się i umywa ręce od tego dziwactwa.  
\- Taaa... Kolejna, która słyszy głosy. Jak nie ten niedorozwój z dziennikiem, to ty i ten twój, jak mu tam, Nosiciel, ze sztyletem. O, wiem co by się wam przydało, wiesz co by się wam przydało? Na pewno wiesz, co by się wam przydało! – Zachęcił ją do odpowiedzi machając zachęcająco i niecierpliwie dłonią. Linnie przystawiła palec do ust w zastanowieniu, chyba nie dostrzegając czy też może ignorując kpinę w jego głosie.  
\- ...pomoc?  
\- Tak! Słodka grupowa terapia dla wszystkich was popaprańców. Kurna, ale wy jesteście nieogarnięci! Niesamowite!

Linnie wzniosła oczy u niebu, ale ciężko było stwierdzić czy znów zajęła się nasłuchiwaniem niewidocznych gwiazd czy po prostu wywracała oczyma na HABITa.  
\- Gwiazda Polarna. Też szukasz rzeczy, ale nie chcesz słuchać.  
\- Ummm, nie, widzisz, _ja_ doskonale _wiem_ co robię, i gdzie szukać moich rzeczy. Ja. Mam. _Plan_.  
\- A Opiekun? Co z nim?  
\- Że kto? Co? "Opiekun"? Że niby Vinny? Znudzona niańczeniem Nosiciela, mam ich razem umówić? Wymienią się notatkami, poklepią po plecach, morale smutnych królików pójdą w górę! – Zawołał rozbawiony samą tą myślą HABIT. – Ahhhaha, nahh, ahhh, z ciebie to jednak taki śmieszek, Linnie, same zabawne pomysły. Powinniśmy się częściej spotykać, a nie tylko tak w biegu, na szybko – parsknął śmiechem, ale jego rozbawienie w oczach błyszczało się niepokojąco, stąd dosyć poważna wskazówka, że spotkania z HABITem to raczej nie jest punkt programu na który powinno się z niecierpliwością czekać. Linnie jednak wciąż zdawała się być bardzo nieobecna w całej tej rozmowie, jakby słuchała go tylko jednym uchem, a całą resztą siebie robiła coś kompletnie innego.

\- Linnie, Linnie, Linnie… wiesz, że tu nie można palić? – zwrócił jej uwagę, kiedy wypuściła z siebie cienką strużkę dymu. – Nie wspominając, że palenie to bardzo zły nawyk – dodał. Linnie zahaczyła wreszcie o niego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się jakby rozbawiona. Odwróciła się i bez pożegnania ruszyła w swoją stronę. Nie zaszła jednak za daleko. Zatrzymała się, nagle o czymś sobie przypominając i wróciła do HABITa. Włożyła mu w dłoń swojego prawie wypalonego papierosa, po czym znów odeszła parę kroków i zniknęła, ostatecznie już wychodząc z wymiaru, zostawiając demona samego w parku.

Uniósł w palcach peta i przyglądnął mu się, zastanawiając się co to u licha ma oznaczać. Zgiął palce, żeby strzelić śmieciem na ziemię.  
\- co to jest. od kiedy niby palisz – odezwał się nowy głos, w stronę którego natychmiast się odwrócił. HABIT odnalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko, niemal twarzą w twarz z ciemną sylwetką Firebranda. Było to „niemal twarzą w twarz”, ponieważ monochromatyczny mężczyzna był niemal o głowę wyższy od opętanego przez demona ciała Evana. Dwie rozżarzone bielą kropki oczu wpatrywały się intensywnie to w HABITa, to w niedopałek w jego dłoni. Rozciągnięty zazwyczaj w pełny wyższości i ironii uśmiech nowego przybysza był teraz wykrzywiony niemal w zniesmaczenie.  
\- nie zamierzasz chyba tu śmiecić, co? – spytał Firebrand już na dzień dobry zirytowany.  
HABIT popatrzył na niedopałek jakby ten wykręcił mu psikusa i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mrucząc do siebie „sprytna dziewczyna, sprytna!”, i mimo wszystko pstryknął śmieciem w kierunku gdzie wcześniej zniknęła Linnie. Odwrócił się do Firebranda, w wokół którego powietrze zamigotało i zatrzeszczało wydając z siebie cichy szum. Jego niepokojąca czarno-biała sylwetka w ułamek sekundy nabrała konturów i kolorów, bardziej przypominając już ludzką postać. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, kręcąc głową, jakby od samego patrzenia na HABITa dostawał migreny.  
\- Cześć Brandy! Jak się miewasz, jak się miewasz? Coś ci się nie śpieszyło na to spotkanie! – przywitał go wreszcie HABIT, odsuwając się kawałek od swojego towarzysza, który z kolei odkąd pojawił się w wymiarze nie ruszył się nawet o krok. Teraz podniósł jedną brew wysoko do góry. Rozkładając ręce HABIT mówił dalej:  
\- Heej, hej, skąd ta smutna minka, zmęczony byciem zbuntowanym bogiem? Wiem, ciężki biznes, zwłaszcza z taką ekonomią. Ale co robić, tak to jest. Trzeba było sobie wybrać inny tytuł, ale Podżegacz i Uparciuszek to jedyne co im zostało dla ciebie w worku, teraz to musisz sprostać oczekiwaniom! – zaśmiał się poprawiając swoją czapkę. Odjął dłoń od głęboko teraz wciśniętego na czoło daszka, a głos opadł mu parę tonów w dół, do chrapliwego demonicznego echa: **\- Robisz to nie tylko dla swojego własnego dobra. Więc wiesz, trzymam kciuki. Mimo wszystko.  
** Uśmiechnął się znów, wzruszając wesoło ramionami jakby strzepywał z siebie tę dziwną zachętę i ostrzeżenie w jednym.

Firebrand nie odpowiedział. Przystawił tylko palce do czoła i masując skroń próbował przekonać sam siebie, że nie powinien opuszczać spotkania, które praktycznie sam zainicjował.  
\- Hej, jeśli ktoś tu się umęczył, to ja! Noah to kompletny kretyn! – powiedział HABIT.  
Firebrand nie wyglądał jakby chciał zaprzeczać. Za to wreszcie doszli do tematu który go interesował. Zgodził się, żeby HABIT spotkał się z Noah. Ostatecznie był mu coś winien za pomoc z wydostania się Kolektywu. Ale demona trzeba było pilnować, nawet jeśli byli obecnie w czymś w rodzaju... niespisanego sojuszu.  
\- jak poszło spotkanie?  - spytał Firebrand. HABIT nie odpowiedział, bo zajęty był wypatrywaniem czegoś wśród drzew.  
\- ...ja pierdole kurwa... HABIT, skup się. – Firebrand strzelił parę razy palcami żeby zyskać jego uwagę.  
\- Nie mów mi co mam robić – burknął HABIT, ale oczy błysnęły mu niezdrowym zadowoleniem na to co właśnie wypatrzył. - I tak w ogóle, _kurwa_ tu, _kurwa_ tam, zamiast prezentów pod choinkę dostaniecie kiedyś rózgi i mydło do wymycia wam języków. Aaaale wracając do Noah. To co chciałem przetestować, przetestowałem. Doceniam twój gest pożyczenia mi chłopca na chwilę. Pogadaliśmy, pośmialiśmy się, poszliśmy na spacer, romantyczna randka na mostku. I hej, wiesz, że wlazł w między czasie do innego wymiaru? Nie wiem jak, więc miej nicponia na oku, kto wie co jeszcze śmiesznego wykombinuje. W zasadzie... po co ja to mówię? Nie powinieneś tego już wiedzieć? Jakby nie patrzeć, też kiedyś przez to przechodziłeś?  
\- dobrze wiesz, że to tak nie działa – westchnął Firebrand, na co HABIT machnął rękami, że w sumie to już nawet nie chce wiedzieć. – co dalej? – spytał.  
\- Ooooh, resztę sam sobie obejrzysz! Jestem pewny, że zaraz gdzieś będzie z tego nie najgorsze nagranie. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale Noah ma do ręki przyklejoną kamerę i do tego ma całkiem popularny kanał. Jak nic podbiję wam oglądalność. Więc tego, super było się spotkać, a teraz wybacz, ale już tu widzę paru gagatków, którzy nie powinni sobie tak luzem biegać.  
\- nie zraniłeś go?  
\- Bardzo miałem ochotę, rzeczywiście uparty z niego gość, ale hej. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi czy nie?  
\- nie.  
\- Hm, no cóż. W dalszym ciągu, specjalnie pomyślałem o tobie i nic mu nie zrobiłem.  
\- wiedziałeś, że znaki działają. po co testowałeś tę teorię?  
\- Zajmij się swoim nosem.  
- severance i Gwiazda Polarna to bardzo różne dwa znaczenia. myślisz, że ten sam mierniku bólu i rozpaczy będzie tak samo na nie działał?  
\- Okaaay, kończę tę imprezę. Więc co, było miło, to tyle, narka! – rzucił na odchodne już idąc w stronę, w którą wcześniej się wpatrywał. Przeszedł przez ścieżkę na której czerwonawe światło lamp oblało jego sylwetkę i zniknął dalej wśród drzew.

Firebrand odprowadził go wzrokiem. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale niczego nie dostrzegł w pustym ciemnym parku, tylko cykanie świerszczy i szelest liści zapełniały ten głuchy, czerwonawy kieszonkowy wymiar pomiędzy innymi wymiarami. Pokręcił głową i skupił się napierając na rzeczywistość. W ostatniej chwili usłyszał rozdzierające powietrze krzyki. Zniknął, a wraz z nim cały park wrócił do swoich naturalnych kolorów.

**Author's Note:**

> 👁️🔥🔪
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
